


More Than One

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Best Friends In Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Roommates, Threesome - F/M/M, lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: And, as things generally went with Noya, the first year at uni wasawesome. A blur of new people, and actually interesting classes, and learning how to do laundry, and working part-time jobs, and hanging out on Noya’sgiantbed watching cop shows on Tanaka’s laptop more often than not, and an incredible volleyball season…And then they heard Yachi was coming to their university, too.





	More Than One

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 4: Begging**
> 
> I’m calling this one The Really Only Softcore Begging DemiPolyBabes Universe. Because as smutty as I originally imagined this, Tanaka really wanted to cherish his lovers a whole lot and didn’t come around to his feelings as obviously. So there’s mostly cuteness. And then some cute threesome stuff. :3
> 
> (Also AU where everyone goes to college? I guess? Just pretend Saeko doesn’t live in the same city as her brother like in canon, and she went to school or whatever.)

When Ryuu and Noya got into the same university—Saeko’s alma mater—on a volleyball scholarship, it only made sense to share an apartment with her on the outskirts of town near their gym, so they could get to early morning practices easily and she could afford to continue bartending at a hotel nearby. Even though Ryuu dreaded having to share a bathroom with his sis again, since she was messier than even him, seeing the terribly contained excitement in Noya’s eyes settled him down, somehow.

He mentioned it offhandedly to Noya one afternoon their third year, when they should’ve been studying for finals but were actually lazing about reading magazines stolen from Noya’s mom’s coffee table. He had a hard time ignoring the feeling of Noya’s head on his stomach and his gelled hair tickling over the exposed skin of his hipbone as they sprawled on the floor reading sex quizzes and horoscopes, the feeling of his hand leaning harshly into Ryuu’s hip when he scrambled up to look him in he eyes as if to say, “Do you really mean it?” Mostly, the worst part was the set of Noya’s jaw as he tried not to crow aloud at the thought of them being _roommates_.

“On second, thought, Saeko is scary,” Ryuu reasoned with a grimace. “And we’ll never get laid, probably. She’ll tell all the girls our worst habits—it’s not a good strategy for first year, dude.”

Noya leaned harder into his hip, and Ryuu tried not to think anything of it aside from _ouch_.

“Ouch,” he said.

Then, Noya used The Eyes. Like, imagine the cutest puppy in the universe, add another level of adorable and you’d get Noya’s Sad Eyes(TM). “Who cares about getting laid,” Noya mumbled, admitting to something Ryuu had never really been able to say aloud. “Renting with you guys sounds like the best thing ever.”

“Forget it!” Ryuu grunted. And then when Noya just pouted _more_ , “Stop with The Eyes!”

Noya dodged his hand and whined, “But, I could actually _live_ with my favorite not-sibling!”

Ryuu’s heart squeezed a little at that.

“Saeko nee-san, I mean,” Noya added with a teasing edge.

They wrestled after that—rug burn and red marks on arms and breathless grunting for several minutes—and when Ryuu finally pinned Noya to the floor, Noya asked, “Please?”

It only made sense to give in, especially when Noya’s grin amped back up to its full wattage.

And anyway, Noya was an only child, lonely if you caught him the right light. He talked wistfully about living with friends on his own like an adult, and wrapped Ryuu in bear hugs (more like koala bear hugs, if you considered his height) whenever the topic came up again, so it only made sense to just do it. If Noya was happy, then Ryuu was happy.

As things generally went, with Ryuu.

♥ ♥ ♥

And, as things generally went with Noya, the first year at uni was _awesome_. A blur of new people, and actually interesting classes, and learning how to do laundry, and working part-time jobs, and hanging out on Noya’s _giant_ bed watching cop shows on Tanaka’s laptop more often than not, and an incredible volleyball season…

And then they heard Yachi was coming to their university, too.

Ryuu had always liked Yachi, although they’d never been too close. She was an awesome manager, and really smart, and was going to major in photojournalism, and always kept fugashi in her bag if anyone ever needed something sweet. She was cute, too. Cute in all the ways, not just in the oh-my-god-it’s-a-girl way.

Although she _was_ really pretty.

Almost perfectly, as things _never_ went with Saeko, the third room in their apartment became available just near the beginning of their second year. His sis was going backpacking in Europe with her new girlfriend, apparently, and liked the idea of Yachi knocking some sense into her ‘little brothers’ after she was gone.

After having a serious discussion—over the biggest sushi boat they could eat without getting sick, as was their custom—he and Noya decided it only made sense for Yachi to share their apartment. She could probably cook! And she was very clean, probably! And they could protect her from creepy college guys! And it helped that she was super nice and didn’t mind talking about volleyball.

So, a month later after the sound of the door buzzer, Ryuu and Noya watched as Saeko rushed down to meet Yachi in the street, hugged her to her chest, and handed over the keys. And of course, they rushed down to greet her, having confirmed that she wouldn’t turn right around at at the door, and helped her dad unload their car. Yachi, older and less slender and a little taller and a little shy at first, moved in with her mountains of bags and boxes and giant DSLR and tremendously heavy stand-mixer. (Tanaka and Noya had fought over who would carry it up the six flights from Yachi’s dad’s car to Saeko’s old room, before being informed what exactly a stand-mixer was and that it belonged in the kitchen.)

“Thank you, boys,” she said when they collapsed, sweaty and dusty, on the living room floor after the move-in was done. At least, after all Yachi’s boxes were in the right rooms. “For helping me. And for, you know, letting me come stay with you! I’m really grateful that—that I have friends already at school. And stuff.”

Noya and Ryuu looked at each other, then at her.

“We’re really excited you’re here!” Noya replied after a moment.

“Oh gosh, please don’t say that,” she wailed, fingers flitting over her cheeks. “My face is gonna get so red!”

Ryuu couldn’t help but chuckle. “Let’s order pizza,” he declared.

And after that Yachi, miraculously, decided to stay even after she saw the state of their bathroom, after he and Noya had heard her crying in her room a little when they retreated to their usual spot to watch another TV episode at bedtime, after the first few weeks of school which were overwhelming for all of them.

But, they found a good routine eventually, and Ryuu and Noya started cleaning up after themselves, and all three of them became pretty close. It was nice, finding out little things about Yachi along the way. Things like… Yachi liked to bake but she rarely cooked anything not made in a rice cooker. She left encouraging post-its on the bathroom mirror before he or Noya had tests, or just… if she felt like it. On Friday nights, she played rap music so loud it vibrated the walls. On Sundays she tried new dessert recipes. She gave really good hugs, and absently played with Noya’s hair as often as Ryuu did, and sometimes, if they were lucky, she fell asleep on Ryuu’s shoulder on the living room couch, feet propped on Noya’s lap.

Not to say it too many times, but Ryuu had always liked Yachi, and after Noya had accidentally walked in on her in the shower one day—face red as hell when he ran into Tanaka’s room and dove onto his bed in shame, worried he had just ruined their friendship because he really, really wanted her to not move out—it was obvious that he liked her too.

Ryuu had petted through Noya’s Saturday morning hair, soft and relaxed, and wondered.

“Do you have a crush on her?” he’d asked.

Noya had turned from his hiding place the his pillows and said, “Don’t tell. Please.”

Ryuu had scoffed at the idea.

♥ ♥ ♥

Watching cop shows on Noya’s bed eventually became a household tradition, not just for Ryuu and Noya, around the end of first term.

And when that became a tradition, falling slowly into sleep in a pile after talking low about anything—movies, school, volleyball, dating—for hours became somewhat of a tradition, too.

Although at first they all scurried away in the mornings. At first, it felt necessary to scurry when you had just admitted at four in the morning that you were a virgin. Or that you wondered if you liked girls _and_ guys. Or that you liked someone right now but you wouldn’t tell who even after several minutes of sleepy cajoling and guessing games. That was embarrassing for more than one reason.

Ryuu was used to waking up a little tangled with Noya, and had even gotten over the embarrassment of shared morning wood eventually, but waking up with his nose pressed to mussed, sweet-smelling blonde hair, wrapped around the tiny, soft frame of a girl from chest to bent knees, was a new thing to get used to.

It did something severe to his chest to tip his head up and see Noya on Yachi’s other side, one arm slung under a pillow as she tucked her head just under his chin to doze, her leg slung over his hip in sleep.

Ryuu let out a soft breath and curled closer to Yachi—finding his arm lying over her waist provided a good way to do so, hand splaying a little over her belly in the warm space left between her and Noya’s bodies. She stirred, and it made Noya stir, and Ryuu caught the parting of Noya’s mouth when she moved her head to blink up at him for several long moments.

And then, soft and quick, Yachi leaned up to kiss Noya on the mouth.

“Please,” she asked when she pulled away, voice barely audible over Ryuu’s accelerating heart.

Noya nodded almost immediately, lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. He moved in to close his lips over hers and swallow the small noise she made when their stomachs touched, trapping Ryuu’s hand between them.

Ryuu bit his lip and tried not to pant on Yachi’s neck as he watched them, as he felt them mold to each other’s bodies with his hand between. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to feel, until Noya blinked hazy eyes open and saw him looking.

Licking slowly into Yachi’s eager mouth, Noya looked at Ryuu, and then his hand swept from Yachi’s cheek over her bare shoulder and down until he could grasp Ryuu’s forearm.

Ryuu froze. And then he felt so many things at once his breath left him in a big whoosh.

Yachi broke away from Noya on a gasping breath and looked over her shoulder at the noise. Ryuu expected her to look guilty, or maybe even annoyed, but she just gazed up at him like she had with Noya, and she lifted her arm behind Ryuu to pull him down by the back of the neck.

Kissing Yachi was as sweet as her shampoo, so warm that Ryuu closed his eyes to the overwhelming feeling.

And Noya’s hand slipped over Ryuu’s arm to rub at his waist.

Ryuu felt tangled, and he felt relieved. Here he was with the two people that, if he was honest, he liked most in the world. And here they both touched him like they wanted him, like they liked him most, too.

Yachi moaned, and Noya fisted his hand in Ryuu’s tank top, and Ryuu was lost for a long moment.

When he next opened his eyes he spotted Noya kissing Yachi’s neck, and the look of it, wet-pink lips against creamy skin, made him hunch his hips against Yachi’s ass.

“S-sorry!” he gasped against her mouth, but then Yachi moaned a little more, pressing back into him, and turned her head to give a little, blushing smile to Noya.

Noya watched her move her hips in tiny, tentative swivels—soft, rubbing, intense—against Ryuu’s dick with an open mouth, but soon he met Ryuu’s heavy-lidded gaze, and his eyes went dark. Ryuu’s breath left him again when Noya _finally_ kissed him, and where Yachi’s mouth was sweet, Noya’s was electric. Ryuu grabbed at Noya’s t-shirt, knuckles pressed harshly into his abs as Yachi moved against his dick now leaking furiously in his sweatpants, and he found himself babbling.

“Yuu, please, please c’mere—”

And Yachi agreed, because she made a little choked noise and hitched her leg higher on Noya’s hip. Her little boxer shorts clung to her skin, stretched over her round ass and smooth, pale thigh as she rubbed herself up against Noya through his gym shorts. Ryuu paused to press a kiss to her jaw before returning to Noya’s pouting mouth, and reached further around to Noya’s back to press them all as closely together as possible.

As they moved—not at all in tandem but somehow still in sync—Ryuu caught glimpses of Noya’s tented, damp shorts as he rutted against Yachi’s open hips. He made sure to pull the fabric tight to make Noya moan. He caught a gorgeous view of Yachi’s hard nipples through her tight blue t-shirt. And made sure Noya’s hands were warm when he crept under the fabric to give them attention. He caught Yachi’s lips, and Noya’s collarbone, and Yachi’s ear, and Noya’s fingers with kisses. And he caught himself hurtling toward the edge too soon.

“Guys, I—please, I’m gonna,” he whimpered.

In answer, Noya’s hand somehow found its way to Ryuu’s sweatpants and tucked two fingers under the waistband, slipping them through the slick precome on either side of his dick and dragging his orgasm out of him. As he began to spill, shaking and crying out, Yachi found his mouth and licked into it, quieting him.

Noya, it seemed, followed him soon after if the tortured groan he made against Yachi’s hair was any indication. His sticky fingers shook and fell away from Ryuu’s twitching dick, caught on his waistband, and disappeared.

Between one heaving breath and the next, though, Noya whispered in the slowly brightening room, “Yachi—are you—?”

Ryuu blinked his eyes open as Yachi wailed softly and twisted onto her back between them, voice cracking a little when she said, “I’m really wet.” She pressed her palm against her stomach and dragged it down under the waistband of her boxers. Ryuu gaped at the rapid movement of her fingers under the fabric.

“Can we—can we help?” he asked.

Yachi moaned and nodded, and Ryuu moved his hand back to her stomach as Noya pushed her shirt up until she was exposed, so pretty. Noya looked up at Yachi, waiting, until she nodded again, and then sucked a rosy pink nipple into his mouth, thumbing lightly at the other with his slightly sticky fingers.

If Ryuu hadn’t come already, he would be now. In fact, if he watched them for too much longer, that could become a reality again.

Ryuu met Noya’s eyes, and then slid his hand down over Yachi’s flexing wrist. Her fingers were so _wet_ , and when he pressed his fingers into the plush skin of her inner thighs, her hips juddered and then _rolled_ like she couldn’t help herself. He looked back at Noya when he heard the terrifyingly hot sound of her fingers flickering over her clit.

“Yachi,” Noya groaned against her skin where beads of sweat were gathering on her sternum. She was so pretty, and she gathered Noya against her with her other hand in his hair and then looked at Ryuu with hazy eyes.

“Please, Tanaka,” she said, and moved his fingers between her folds and down until he slipped oh-so-easily into her, one finger all the way to the knuckle, so hot and soft.

Ryuu held his mouth open as she mewled and started to shake almost immediately, like his finger was the tipping point, and then more wetness gathered in his palm as she clenched around him over and over. Her thighs closed around him and she twitched a little, and Noya pressed kisses to her chest as it heaved.

“Wow,” Ryuu found himself whispering after a while—after Yachi finally stopped twitching and a blush started to bloom across her cheeks like she had only just realized what happened.

“M’so jealous,” Noya said to Ryuu, in awe. Gently, he pulled her shirt back down and smoothed it over her belly as Ryuu pulled his finger away. He cupped his hand against her until she tugged it away, embarrassed but smiling.

“I’m jealous of you,” Yachi joked after a moment, turning to Noya. “I’ve never heard Tanaka make noises like that!”

”Next time, I want hands-on treatment!” Noya chirped.

They all giggled at that, and Ryuu blushed hard, but he could see Noya and Yachi were right there with him. Ryuu hid his face in Yachi’s hair until Noya nuzzled in and gave him a dramatic, noisy kiss, and Yachi rubbed her hands over both their heads, laughing.

They took turns kissing her, too.

And then they slowed, and their bodies grew a little heavy, even as the mid-morning sun trickled in through Noya’s blinds.

Curling under the covers they arranged themselves to be as comfortable as possible, putting Noya in the middle this time (because he complained the loudest). And then Ryuu was looking at his oldest friend, sharing his pillow, with the knowledge that he had finally got to kiss him. Like, a lot.

“Not how I imagined our first kiss would go,” he said eventually, breaking the molasses-like quiet that all three of them lay in for what seemed like hours.

“Imagined it a lot, then?” Noya rasped, and Ryuu nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, and felt Yachi’s fingers squeeze on his wrist when he added, “For both of you.”

Noya let out a soft noise and nodded in agreement, laughing when Yachi tucked her chin over his shoulder with a shy little grin.

“You’re my… uhm,” she broke off, face so pink it made Ryuu’s stomach flutter. Judging by Noya’s white-knuckled hand on his hipbone as she tried to collect her thoughts, he felt similarly. “My best friends. You’re my boys,” she murmured finally, and hid her face when they both let out tiny, twinned gasps.

“So cute!” they both cried.

And then they tumbled into more laughter. And more kisses.

It only made sense.

♥ ♥ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
